Sally.exe THE unnecessary REMEMAKE squeal 2020
"YOU RUINED MY CHILDHOOD!" - Bob 2020 First of all, some corrections. My name isn't Bob, not Shane either. My name is Bobxendera Hirasawa. It's long so I prefer myself as Bob instead. Secondly, be sure to see Sonic.exe THE REAMEKE 2020 because this is a sequel to it. Anyway, I will tell you a story about the second half of my story with Sonic.exe. Good lord... CHAP 1 It's been a while since I being in jail. Everyboddy is celebrating the New Year except for meh... All because of Sonic! Not until I found out something in my pocket. "Could it be? :0" I question to myself. Out of shock, I found out the "Out Of Jail" free card. "YATTA! I CAN FINALLY GO HOME!" - I said happily. I showed it to the police. As expected, they let me out. That was easy... "Goodbyeh Jail! Hello Homeee!" - As I run my way back home. I get to play Sonic games, watch Sonic movie new trailers, have better dinner than the jail cell and... Oh wait... CHAP 2 "I forgot about my house being burned down because of my stupid mistakes." Yep, now I am lost. I guess I will live in an apartment then. I do have enough money for that. That sh*t huge assss my peenissss. I LOVE MY APARTMENT! SO MUCH BEETER THAN my old house. While I was enjoying my time in my apartment, I found the old DVD with the word "SONIC: Sally adventure.exe totally offical not fake". I am not fallen for that. And there's a note saying in Hindi: "मेरे पास सोनिक टैटू है। और नहीं, आप इसे देख नहीं सकते। यह केवल महिलाओं की आंखों के लिए है- और फिर भी उन्हें यह दिखाना होगा कि वे मेरे पहले के पांच शिट पॉइंट्स (अधिमानतः कम) के भीतर हैं। मैं सेक्सी हूँ और हां, सैली बेस्ट गर्ल।" Nonetheless, I decided to translate it and oh my god. Translations: "I had played this game and it's horrible! He will come to you! Pls destroy it! Or else he will come back to haunted you! If you don't...he will...he...he...(IAMGODDDD)pl...pLs... Pls...do the deed for me..." Nah, that's probably nothing. I decided to play it to proved him wrong... I am wrong. CHAP 3 So I popped the game to my only laptop and greeted with the scenes from SonicSATAM where Sonic talked with Sally. But it's different. "Sonic... What's wrong?" "Sally... I don't feel so goooooddd......" As Sonic slowly fading, it suddenly cut to blue screen of death. "OH COME ON! I want to WATCH it!" and then, black screen with texts saying: "Thanks for buying our game, Do you want to watch baby Sonic in the new Sonic movie trailers? Yes No" I didn't buy it. Anyway, I picked yes because baby Sonic cutie. Hedgehog baby cutie. "TOO BAD! OLD SONIC MOVIE TRAILERS IT IS!" Old movie sonic not cutie. Sonic Ugly mofo. I wanna drink bleach. We then get to tha title screen and deja vu... Same sh*t as always... So the game begin with amy walking through green hill. Sonic was there. He just stand there like luigi. And then, he said: "Hi Amy." "Hi Sonic" "See big ring Amy?" "yes Sonic" "Go there" And Sonic jumped on the rings. "OK Sonic" She jumped too! We go through special stage and I failed badly. She fell into the blackhole and crying for 1 hour so I grab some tea, drink tea, put my cup of tea down and sonic appeared. He had the infinity gauntlet. And then... He didn't use it. He slapped Amy with it. She died. This is depressing. Amy was Sonic girlfriend. He betray everything. And I hate it. CHAP 4 Title screen switch to Cream the rabbit and we get to her stage. The goal is to shoot her in Duck hunt style. I don't wanna shoot her. "DO IT! JUST DO IT!" - Sonic persuade me "NO!" - I refused Sonic then control my mouse and shoot her instead. Sonic then toss her to the spike wall and beat her with the mouse he control. "STOP IT! SHE'S ALREADY DEAD!" Where's chaos when you need them? I questioned and he answered. "I ate them for breakfast! They are healthy!" - Sonic sez Goddarnit Sonic... CHAP 5 Why does mankind exist? Because it's Friday of course. Now we get to Sally stage and it's very sad. Guitar music play while we see Sally stuggle to move. This cutscene played out like this: "Sally, U will Die!" - Sonic said generic stuff "No! Sonic! I will not die!" - So does Sally "U will die! I am God! and I..." - Sonic plot twist incoming "What?" "I am Thanos!" - Sonic pretend to be Thanos "Sonic... What happen to you?" - Sally question his sanity "With this infinity gauntlet. I will make a balance to this world. I will get Sonic.exe in Creepypasta again. I will delet all rule34 with me and u. And I will earse half of this world." - Sonic mimick Thanos "NO!" - Sally screamed Sonic then snapped his finger. It doesn't work. "What? HOW DIDN'T IT WORK???" - Sonic confused "Because I am here king." - mystery voices Suddenly Sonic OC arrived. "WHO ARE YOU?" "I am NerdY! ORIGINAL SONIC CHARACTER! And I will stop you!" Is that my OC? What is he doing here? Sonic beat the living crap out of him and rip my OC head off. Ouch. Sonic then kick Sally and the screen went to black with words saying: "SALLY IS DEAD! YOU ARE NEXT!". And then a skeleton popped out jumpscare me. There goes my childhood. CHAP 666 FINAL "I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" - I yell on top of my lungs I decided to take the DVD off and smash it with my hammer. I thought this would be the end of Sonic.exe, but no. His spirits came back from the DVD ashes and taunted me. "YOU NEXT BOB! GAAAHAHHHAHAHAH" "Oh no." His spirits launch into me and 3d blast me to the moon. I hit the moon and the moon dropped into the earth. Everyone would have died. I would have died. But something unexpected happened. Batman arrived: "I am Batman." He kicks the moon away from the earth. Superman took me away from the moon and blow up the moon. "I AM GOOOOODDDDDDDDD!" - Sonic.exe last word And so, Sonic spirit is gone. I get to live my life the way I used to. No more Sonic.exe. Didn't expect that plot twist, do you? The end Morals: Superman rocks! There's no morals here. Category:Shok ending Category:Satire Category:Sonic Category:And then a skeleton popped out Category:File Extensions Category:Unecessary Sequels Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:English Class Failure Category:Loads of Characters Category:Crappy ms paint drawings